Free standing structures such as tents, display stands, signs, and the like are often used for outdoor events such as trade shows, fairs, sales events, and a variety of other outdoor gatherings. Such free standing structures may also be used indoors for similar purposes. These type of structures generally include at least one leg and a foot for supporting a framework upon a support surface such as a floor, street, earthen ground, etc.
Especially, though not exclusively, for outdoor events, it is desirable to secure a free standing structure to a support surface to prevent the structure tipping from, e.g., wind or an unbalanced load. For example, legs may be weighted to prevent the structure from tipping. Weight is typically provided by bulky, concrete blocks, large PVC pipe filled with concrete, sandbags, and other heavily weighted objects. Unfortunately, the very weight needed to stabilize the structure can make these objects difficult to unload and transport, which must often be accomplished by hand. Weighted objects of this nature can be difficult and awkward to carry and handle, take up substantial space during transport or storage due to their bulky size, and also can present hazards to people due to their bulky size and/or rough or sharp edges.
In some cases legs may be staked to the ground for stability. Stakes driven into the ground can pull loose, though, due to, for example, water-saturated ground or high winds. In addition, the ropes used to stake down a structure can present a tripping hazard for people. At times, stakes cannot be used at all, such as for events held on parking lots, streets, or indoors.
In addition, the free standing structure itself can be awkward and difficult to transport prior to set up. For example, temporary, collapsible structures (e.g., temporary shelters such as tents) are available for easy and rapid set up and tear down. However, such structures must often be transported from a vehicle or storage facility to the desired set up location and back by multiple individuals and/or with the use of a cart or dolly. Accordingly, there remains a desire for improved methods and devices for stabilizing and transporting a free standing structure.